This proposal outlines several new methods of constructing five and six-membered nitrogen heterocycles. New methods of synthesizing endocyclic enamines and oxygenated indoles as well as other methods of carbocyclic ring synthesis bearing nitrogen atoms are proposed. Applications of these new synthetic methods to the synthesis of a variety of alkaloids is outlined.